Pokémorphs #1: The Power
by aninews5
Summary: Four kids are given the power to morph into pokemon to fight evil, can they win?


Pokémorphs #1: The Power

Chapter 1

Hi, My Name Is Joel. And I can morph into pokémon. You think I'm crazy? You think that is weird? Wait until you here this. Earth is being attacked, by Chartwos. 

What's a Chartwo? The second version of a Charmander, and stronger. Team Rocket wanted to make another powerful pokémon, so they could be the better than they were already, which wasn't very good. 

But there plan backfired, the Chartwo's were to small, and started to take over pokémon. Team Rocket could not control them, and let them go. 

There mission was to rule all pokémon, but when they tried to take over a Ditto, it didn't work. So they tried killing them if they couldn't infest them. But the Dittos fought back. But how did I get the power to morph into pokémon? Good question, And here is my story.

"Hey Joel! Wait up!" My friend Patrick said. We were going home from school.

"Hey Patrick," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing Much, but Me, Colin, Brittney, and Erica were thinking about going Pokémon seeing. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Let's go now, ok? Before it gets dark."

"Ok, cool. I'll get Erica, you get Brittney. Meet you at the south side of the mall in 45 minutes," He said.

I walked off to Brittney's house. I had a lot of homework tonight, but I guess I must say I sort of _like Brittney. When I got to her house, I knocked. Brittney opened the door._

"Hey Joel," She said. "Are you going pokémon seeing?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Colin wants us to meet over in the south side of the mall, you ready?"

"Hold on, almost."

After she finished doing whatever she did, we walked to the south side of the mall. We talked about if Snorlax could beat Onix, and some other things. We weren't sure what would happen that night, but if I thought sky diving would be dangerous, I would've choose that over what would happen that night.

Chapter 2

We met Colin & Erica by the mall. We walked out to the woods talking a little, and when we got there, we all had our backpacks. 

"Hey, Colin," I said. "We never finished our Bulbasaur/Squirtle battle. You have your pokéball?"

"Yeah," Colin said pulling out a pokéball. "Squirtle, go!"

I pulled out my pokéball. "Bulbasaur, go!" 

Our pokémon appeared. "Bulbasaur, vine whip!" I yelled. Bulbasaur smacked Squirtle with his vines. "Squirtle, water gun!" Colin Yelled. Squirtle shoot Bulbasaur in the eyes with the water. I don't think Bulbasaur could see well since Squirtle finished him off.

"Bulbasaur, return!" My Bulbasaur returned. 

"Squirtle, return!" Colin's Squirtle returned.

We all started to walk farther in the woods, and then we saw it. A ditto.

Drat, I was hoping you wouldn't come here. I heard the voice, but I didn't really hear it. It was in my head.

"Brittney, Colin, Erica..." I said. "Did that Ditto just talk? I thought pokémon could only say there names."

"It seems like a Mew, you know, a senitent pokémon. I wonder if it knows how to make waffles." Erica said. Erica likes to joke around.

Yes, I am a senitent pokémon. About all dittos are, but we never talk. But I am talking to you now to warn you about the Chartwos. 

"The Char-whats?" Brittney asked.

The Chartwos. They are a second version of a Charmander, but more powerful. They take over pokémon brains, and control them. 

"How?" Colin choked, probably ready to wet his pants.

They are very small, and are injected into there brains by other Chartwos. 

"Is that crap or what? I mean, how were they created?" I asked.

Team Rocket created them, trying to make a powerful pokémon.They succeeded, and made the Chartwos. They could not control them, and the Chartwos were to small. So they ignored them and let them go. 

Daddy? Where are you? 

It was another "voice" thing in our heads.

Meet my son humans, Jax-Foul-Mouth. 

"Hello Jax-Fowl-Moth, where are you?" Erica said.

It's Jax-Foul-Mouth, and I'm up here, look in the sky. 

We looked up, and in the sky was a Zapdos. I guess the ditto had taken form of a Zapdos.

Hello humans, He said, as he landed. When he did, he started mutating I guess you could call it.

"Hello Jax," we all said. "How did you do that?"

By the morphing power, The first Ditto said. And it is your turn to have it. 

Chapter 3

"What!?" Colin yelled.

It is your turn to have the power, to fight the Chartwos. The first Ditto said.

"Um... Ok," Brittney said. "How?"

The ditto then pulled out some sort of sphere.

Touch this, and you will have the power. 

We touched it, unsure of what was happening. There, you can now turn into pokémon. But never stay in morph more than two hours, or you will be trapped forever. Now go, I hear the Chartwos!

We ran behind some rocks and watched the Ditto as the Chartwos came. There were Raticates, Pinsirs, and Scythers. But one stood out, a Charizard.

Charfire 1... The Ditto whispered. The most powerful of the Chartwos...

Yes, you filthy Ditto. I have defeated so many of your Ditto friends, and now I shall defeat you! 

The Charizard used a flamethrower and demolished the Ditto. We ran as fast as we could outta there, I was carrying Jax in my backpack. Once I got home I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

BRINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

"Ah!" I yelled. It was morning, the morning after we met the Ditto. At least it was a Saturday. I walked to Brittney's house after I got dressed. I knocked, and she answered.

"Hey," I said. "Was last night for real?"

"Yeah, I think so," She replied. "Should we fight the Chartwos?"

"Um... I guess. I mean, come on, they could destroy all of our pokémon!" I said, getting all hyped up.

I guess I should describe Brittney. She is about average height, has golden brown hair, and has blue eyes. She is very calm, but can get hyped up like me at a blink of an eye.

"Should we go and get Erica and Colin?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied.

Chapter 4

We walked and got Colin and Erica.

"Were gonna need some morphs," Colin said.

"Yeah," Erica replied. "So we can fight an army of little small Charmander 2nds. We also need to go get Jax, where is he?"

"In my pokéball," Brittney said. We all looked at her. "Well, he has to go _somewhere."_

"Where can we get some morphs?" I asked.

"Pokézoo," Brittney replied. "My mother owns it, we can get in free."

"OK, cool," Colin replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the front of the pokézoo, just got through the gates.

"What are we gonna aquire?" Erica asked.

"I guess what we want to, make sure you get a strong battle pokémon, a good water pokémon, and a good flying pokémon." I said.

"Yes, oh, great leader," Erica said giggling.

We went our seperate ways. I went straight for the Snorlax's cage. Snorlax's are pretty strong so I figured I would get that one. And luckily he was asleep. I aquired it by placing my hand on it. Next, I went to the Articunos. I had some pokéfood and fed it to one as I aquired it. After that, I went and got a water morph, a Magikarp, I saw it almost was a Gyarados, and I wanted one really bad. I went back to the gates to wait for the others, and I had no idea what would happen that day...

Chapter 5

I waited for awhile, and thought about the Chartwos. After awhile, Brittney came.

"Hey Brittney," I said. "What morphs did you get?"

"I got Starmie, Zapdos, and Raichu!" She replied.

"I got Magikarp who is almost to Gyarados, Articuno, and Snorlax."

"Cool, I wonder what Erica and Colin got," She said.

"Yeah, me, too, and it looks like we're about to find out." I replied pointing at Colin and Erica over by the Arcanine's cage.

"Hey Colin, Hey Erica!" Brittney said as we walked to them.

"Hey," Colin said.

"So, what morphs did you two get?" I asked.

"Well," Erica said. "I got Fearow, Poliwhirl, and Hypno."

"Pidgey, Dratini, and Jolteon for me," Said Colin.

"Looks like we might have a chance! Now, let's go to McDonalds ok? I'm getting hungry!" Brittney suggested.

"Yeah, I can basiclly hear my stomach," I replied.

We walked to McDonalds, chatting like there was no such thing as the Chartwos. But then, I saw it. Scythers and Pinsirs, over surrounding some pokémon.

"Hey, Guys, time for our first battle," I said. "Come on, let's go morph." We walked into the woods and morphed. 

Hey, can you guys do this? I mean thought-speak. Brittney asked.

Yeah, We replied one by one.

OK, come on. We have some Scythers & Pinsirs to kill! I shouted. Brit, you go first, electrocute one Scyther and come back running. They'll follow you. We'll wait here and attack. I'll jump up and squash some. I ordered.

Oh, yes, oh fearless leader. We will follow you. Erica said sarcasticly.

Brittney ran down and electrocuted the first Scyther and ran back to us, as planned, they followed. I jumped and killed some Scythers. But, then, more came out. Followed by a Charizard, who I knew was Charfire 1.

Ha ha! You fell for our trap! I had an Abra read the Dittos thoughts and knew that you were humans! Ha ha! Charfire 1 said with pride. I will get rid of you now! Ha ha! 

The Charizard wrapped us up in his wings and kept us there. But Brittney managed to sneak away before he got there. She electrocuted him from behind.

Argh! The Charizard yelled releasing us.

Run guys! RUN! I yelled.

Chapter 6

The next day we all met at Erica's house since her parents were out of town. The only one not there was Colin.

"Does anyone know where Colin is? His parents said he didn't come home last night," I said.

"Weird, what could have happened?" Brittney asked.

"I don't know."

"I know what happened!" Erica blurted out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He..." Erica said.

Is now a Jolteon, Colin said.

"Colin!" I said going to the window.

Yeah, that's me. Colin the Jolteon. He replied.

"Man, this sucks," I mumbled.

"One day we will get you back ok, Colin?" Brittney said.

I hope, Colin Replied.

"Colin, all were gonna need for this battle is hope. So when you dream, make sure you hope." I said.

Yeah, hope. 


End file.
